A Cursed Sword
by Crazy Turtle Girl
Summary: Leonardo has always been afraid of lot of things. But now he has to do option between what feels save and what is right when the Shredder, a man with devil's powers, has returned. He and his friends have to find the cursed sword and destroy the evil, before Shredder finds it and destroys the world. AU, Human fic, Fantasy fic, fem!Raph, fem!Mikey (Is better than it sounds)
1. Proluge

Okay, so I have a new story. And new computer, so this one hopefully isn't broken shit. I am still continuing my other story A Real Mystery, but this was inside my head so long that I just had to wrote it.

And I am going to honest with you. I don't have much time to write. And blame goes to school. I hate test, I hate homework, I hate early mornings, I hate... Okay, okay, you got my point.

Oh yeah, hopefully it doesn't bother you that Mikey and Raph are girls. You see, I had to turn someones girls so my plot could work and those two were Raph and Mikey. Don't worry, Raph will still be badass.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. There would be more Raph episodes, blood, fluff and crazy plots if I do. Fuck, now I want to own it. *Goes to corner and cries*

* * *

Some says that night is scary. But there are two sides of fearing it. Fear it because you think something is wrong with it **or** fear it because you **know **something is wrong with it.

Someone was running in cold woods, hood over his head. He was afraid, because he felt something in air. Something he had felt long time ago. It felt like darkness, pain and death he had seen in his past. He ran faster, seeing something in front of him. The one who was waiting for him stood there, clearly nervous. Now he was sure that something was wrong. He ran faster until he was in front of him, panting rapidly.

''I'm here'' He said, fully worried. But the other wasn't nervous anymore. In fact, he was happy to hear his friend voice again.

''It's been three hundred years since we last time met each other'' He said in tone that was mixed with happy and sad.

The other wanted to know a reason for the weird feeling, but continued the conservation. ''Yes'' He answered, but he couldn't chase the funny feeling off. ''Yoshi… What is happening?'' He answered in gentle but firm tone.

Yoshi sighed and lowered his head. He then put himself together and answered:

''**He **has returned'' Yoshi said, closing his eyes.

Other felt his pulse grow stronger.

''No… It cannot be… I saw myself how you killed that beast…''

''I know… But Splinter, you have to do a favor for me''

Other then removed his hood, showing his face. But it wasn't any regular face. It was a face of rat. A burden he has to carry for the rest of his life.

''What do you need?''

''All we know is that he is weak and can't fight at the moment. But in years he will get stronger. And there aren't enough of us to defeat him. So we have to use the last choice'' He was holding a small box. Splinter recognized the box and gasped silently.

''Are you sure?''

''It's our only change to destroy him''

''We are talking about great powers and small children''

''It'll take years for that demon to grow up strong again. They're going to be enough old when that happens''

''You know what powers can do to someone who isn't ready to use them''

''They will learn to use them. When you are going to be their sensei. And we are not giving these to any children. Elements know who deserves them. So you have to find these children and give elements to them''

''And then?''

Yoshi closed his eyes. ''The rest will be their decision. They have to choose between two options. Is the power gift…''

There was a small pause.

''…**Or curse**''

* * *

The air was still deathly cold when Splinter ran to first house. The house was big, modern and clearly made for a rich family. Splinter carefully went inside by open window. Parents were talking about schools their child is going to go in future.

Finally he was in child's bedroom. There was a small baby girl with baby blue ice, freckles and blond hair, lying in her bed, smiling wildly and giggling softly. He took child off from her bed and took orange jewel from box. He already knew child's future behavior.

''You will have the talent of healing. You can see deeper than others and recognize good and evil. You will also heal others, even if they don't deserve it. But you have to learn heal yourself when you are in need of that. This power will help you grow stronger with your talent''

Jewel started to glow. Quickly, the shine went on air and then inside the child. Her blue eyes turned into the mix of green and orange. She looked bit confused but it turned into smile.

He left, leaving a happy baby in her bed.

* * *

Next house was almost empty. There was only little baby boy, all alone in his bedroom. Splinter knew that his parents will return, but they still shouldn't leave a small child alone.

Child was having dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't scared of rat. In fact, he seemed to be curious about him. Splinter took child from his bed, and it immediately started to tough his fur, examining how soft it was. Splinter chuckled. He took the purple jewel from box and once again started talking.

''You will have the talent of intelligence. You want to learn lot of things so you can help others in best way. But you have to learn that real help doesn't always come from pages of book. It comes from heart.''

Once again jewel started to glow and shine went inside baby. His brown eyes turned light purple.

He left, leaving a curious baby in his bed.

* * *

Next house was small. It was old and bit broken. Splinter guessed that this family didn't have money for better.

Parents were asleep on couch in front of television. Woman was on top of man, who was snoring lightly. Splinter could feel that they were good parents inside.

There was a baby girl in small bedroom. She had red hair and emerald green eyes. She looked bit shocked when she saw the rat, but it turned into frown and she tried to kick him. Splinter couldn't help but laugh at that. Splinter picked struggling baby up and took red jewel from box.

''You will have the talent of heart. You will always be there for others when they need you. You're going to put others needs before yours. But you have to learn to never hide your pain and feelings from your friends''

Baby didn't stop struggling or kicking. Splinter just smiled.

''And you're going to have some anger management lessons in future''

When jewel's powers went inside girl, her green eyes turned into mix of red and yellow. She was bit shocked and looked straight into rats eyes.

Splinter flinched. That look was so familiar. He saw exactly same look long time ago when-

''_April, I heard noises from bedroom. Let's go check''_

Splinter put baby back and ran off, leaving confused parents and baby.

* * *

Last house wasn't silent. Splinter could hear clearly yell of man and woman. But there also was silent cry of baby in bedroom. Splinter stepped inside bedroom, seeing baby boy who was in tears, his cheeks were red and he wailed desperately. He had black hair and ocean blue eyes.

He's crying stopped when he saw rat. He looked shocked and went silent by fear.

''Don't be afraid little one'' Splinter put child in his lap and took blue jewel from box

''You will have the talent of bravery. You will have lot of doubts and fears when you're older, but you can push them all away to save the ones you love the most. But you have to learn that brave warrior isn't the one with strength and muscles. It's the one who can fight without them''

When jewel's powers went on air and inside baby, his dark blue eyes turned into ice blue and his pupils went smaller.

Splinter left leaving scared baby in his bed.

* * *

There it was! What do you think?

Raph and Mikey: **Why are we girls!?**

Me: Because Leo is scary and Don gives me money.

Anyways, I would like some reviews. Hope ya liked it!


	2. First day of school

Finally! School is almost over! I don't have tests or homework anymore! I will shout 'Hallelujah!' when my summer begins. You will hear it all way to America.

This chapter showed up late. But I was really busy because of school and I have a lack of sleep. But soon I have plenty of time!

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT. Leo would've cut my head off long time ago if I do.

Leo: That's true

* * *

Leonardo Johnson was nervous. This was his first day of school and he already felt like gaged animal.

''Mom… Is school scary?''

His father answered before his mother could even open her mouth.

''It depends. You will have awesome life if you're a cool kid. But you will have the painful life if you're a loser''

Leonardo looked shocked ''Really?''

His dad just ignored his fear and continued.

''Yes, I've been through that torture. My head was flushed in toilet, everybody threw me in thrash can, teachers yelled at me all the time, I had lot of detentions…''

''Don't tell him things like that! You were unpopular only because you were an idiot!'' Leo's mother interrupted.

''Oh come on! He didn't take that seriously! Right, Leo?''

His father was wrong about that. Leo took that seriously. **Really** seriously. Fear of bullies and scary teachers went through his head. He was pale and shaking.

''Look what you've done!''

''Umm… Oops…''

''**Oops! **You scare your son near to death and only thing you can say is **'oops'**! Don't listen your father Leonardo! Remember that he's only stupid baboon…''

''Hey! I'm not baboon you slut!''

''Oh please! You only eat, drink and sleep all day while I have to go to work!''

''Well, it's clearly not good work because all you do is just shout and complain!''

''You son of a-''

While his parents fought, Leo went outside to wait for school bus. This is how it always goes. He says something wrong and then his parents start fighting and yelling. It's really frustrating because he can't talk at all without setting a fight.

Finally bus came. Door opened and Leo stepped inside. Bus driver was scary. To Leo he looked like hundred years old werewolf who eats children for breakfast. But he was really just 52-years old man who was angry and forgot to sleep.

''Don't just stand over there'' He grumbled '' Take a seat!''

Leo literally ran to the back of the bus and sat. He was quiet, trying to look as small as possible. He just wished that no one would notice him. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side.

''What's wrong with your eyes?'' Some kid asked from front seat.

''No-nothing…'' Leo mumbled. He didn't really like that question. Why? Because he hears that every single time he goes outside. His eyes looked like they were frozen and his pupils were unusually small. It wouldn't really bother him if everybody just wouldn't point it out. Especially his dad. He has gotten tired of his father calling him 'ice eye'. It made him feel different and, as you can guess, it was one of the reasons why his parents fought.

The kid still didn't leave Leo alone. ''Then why are they so weird?'' Kid snapped. Leo just turned his head away, trying to avoid that boy. Kid only snorted.

''You're just some freak'' He said, laughing at him with his friends.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

The rest of the bus trip was normal for Leo. Well, if normal meant laughing kids, new mocking names and rotten eggs in his hair (where kids even get those?).

But now it all was over. He just has to go to class, answer some questions and sit down. How hard could that be?

''Good morning students. I am you teacher Ms. Huff. Remember that I don't like shouting, running, laughing or even loud breathing in my class. Now, I am going to ask each of your names. No funny business. If you tell wrong name…''

There was a silence which students found scary.

''…I'll give you detention''

All of the students were thinking about same thing. That this was going to be hardest year in their life.

''Now, let's start. **Speak**''

Leo was nervous. Teacher moved closer and closer to him when she asked names. Andrea Rivers, Ian Nicholson, Jason Paul, Hailey Kidd… Names echoed in his head when teacher's voice got closer and closer to him. He closed his eyes trying to settle his beating heart.

_What if I accidentally tell wrong name? What if I mumble? What if everybody thinks that I have stupid name? What if…_

''And who are you?'' Came voice in front of him. Leo's eyes snapped open and he saw his teacher (who was irritated) looking down at him.

''Oh, I am…''

''What did I say about funny business!? Take those contact lenses off! And dear god, what is that smell!? Have you putted rotten eggs in your hair!?''

Whole class started laughing.

Sigh. ''They aren't contact lenses. They're my eyes'' Leo said, putting his head on his table. ''My parents send a letter about them''

''Really?'' Teacher said as she went to her desk. After a moment, she found the letter which was indeed from Leo's parents.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. ''Oh my…! I am terribly sorry! I just didn't know…! Oh dear… **Class! **Stop laughing!''

Leo sighed deeply.

_This was going to be a __**really **__long day_

* * *

Finally school was over. You have no idea how happy Leo was. Well, happy and sad. You see, this wasn't the best day in Leo's life.

First, no one seemed to like him because he smelled weird (well, what would you expect if you had rotten eggs in your hair). Second, everybody thought that Leo's eyes were creepy. Third, kids like to beat everybody who was weird or creepy. Yup. Definitely not his best day.

But now it all was over. He could just go home and shut the world out. That's what he always does.

But before that, he has to go to somewhere. Somewhere where no one would look for him, mock him or try to destroy his life.

Garage.

Okay, now you're probably wondering why Leo would go there. I mean, who would go to the place which is smelly, full of rats and somehow creepy. But that's exactly the reason. No one would go in there. Leo would be all alone without anyone. And that's just fine for him. Besides, sometimes Leo does some fun discoveries. It's unbelievable what people throw away.

But at the moment, Leo doesn't want to find anything. He just wishes that if he sits there enough long time, the world would just fade away. Or he would fade away, it doesn't matter.

Leo heard weird noises while he sat. Like something, or someone, was walking there. He then shook his head and chuckled to himself.

_No one has ever come here before, why would someone come now?_

Just as Leo stood up and was ready to go home, he heard laugh behind his back.

''What does a little baby does in here?'' He heard behind him. He turned his head and saw four, teenager aged, punk-styled teens. Leo's eyes widened.

_They must be purple dragons!_

Leo felt his blood ran cold. He slowly backed away, hoping that it would be enough to them if he just goes away. Everybody has always warned about purple dragons. He has heard that they are master stealers, that they kill, kidnap and torture heartlessly. Hopefully they don't want anything from a whiny little boy.

''S-sorry… I-I just go away…'' He muttered, walking away. One of them grabbed his arm.

''don't go yet. The fun is just beginning'' Dragon said, making others laugh. Leo tried to pull out from his grasp.

''Please! Let me go…'' He pleaded, feeling tears in corner of his eyes.

''What do you guys want to do? Just beat him up or kill him''

Leo's eyes widened

''NO! Leave me alone!'' He shouted, now crying. One of them got closer to him with knife. Panicking, he started to spit at man, kicking him with his feet. That only got him irritated.

''**YOU SMALL BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!**'' The man raised his knife, ready to hit the little boy. Leo closed his eyes, ready for his death.

''Leave him alone!'' He heard a girl's voice. He opened his eyes and turned his head. He saw a small redheaded girl who was at his age, narrowing her eyes at purple dragons.

''I said: Leave. Him. Alone'' She repeated, more angry.

Dragons stared at her for a moment before the started howl in laughter. When each of them finally calmed down, one of them looked at her and smirked.

''And what are **you** going to do? Call your mommy to help'' Laughing continued.

''If don't let him go, I am going to throw this away'' She said holding a bag. Their eyes widened and one of them realized that the girl has taken bag away from him while they have laughed.

''Don't throw it! Our money and drugs are inside that!''

The girl didn't care; she just threw it far, far away. It was good throw from girl that young.

Dragons first stared at flying bag, then at girl. Confused faces turned into the murdering glare. The one who was holding Leo let him go and all of them walked towards the girl. She just stared them without any sign of fear, and then she turned her head at Leo.

''What are you standing there!? Run!'' She shouted at him. Leo stood up but didn't run. He was too shocked to do anything.

''Are you deaf!? **RUN!**'' She shouted louder. This time Leo did run.

He ran as fast as he could. He ran like he was wild animal who someone was trying to get away from his nature.

* * *

After a moment Leo's feet started to hurt. But that didn't stop him from running. He was scared and just wanted to run away and get home safely.

But then one thought went through his head.

_That girl was left with them_

He stopped running and stared at ground.

_She saved my life. And I only ran away. She sacrificed her life for me and I only acted like coward. What if she's hurt? What if they have killed her…?_

Leo shook his head.

_No! I don't have to talk! I should be going!_

And then he did the bravest thing he had ever done. He ran back to danger.

* * *

_Which way was it!? Which way was it!?_

Leo tried to remember where he met purple dragons. Only thing he thing he remembered was that there was trash everywhere. But this is garage! Of course there's trash!

_Okay, okay. Calm down. You will find her, you will_

This situation was bit weird to Leo. He didn't know that girl at all, but it still felt like he's responsible of her. Like, she's his sister or something.

Leo's thoughts were cut off by laugh. The most wicked laugh he had ever heard. He turned around and ran where the sound was. When he got there, he saw that redhaired girl kneeling, holding her shoulder. It was bleeding. Some of her red hair was shorter than before. Leo figured out that one of purple dragons has cut it with his knife.

''You're not so tough now, are you!'' One of them shouted, making others laugh with him.

Leo was bit impressed at that girl. No matter how they mocked or hurt her she didn't cry. She just sat there and held her shoulder, only wincing a little of pain.

''Come on guys, let's not bully this little girl anymore'' One of dragons said. Others looked at him confused, but he only putted evil grin.

''I will end her suffer right now'' He said, kicking girl in stomach, sending her on her back. He then took gun from his pocket and was ready to shoot-

''**NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!**'' Leo shouted and started to throw cans at them. The one with gun groaned.

''How many brats do we have to meet!?''

The girl took her change and tripped the man with her foot. The man pressed trigger of his gun in shock, but it shoot one of other purple dragons.

''**Owww! You shot me on my leg you fucker!**''

Few of dragons looked at Leo, but he turned his head at the girl who looked slightly shocked. He mouthed 'Run' to her. Luckily she obeyed. Purple dragons started to chase him and he also started running.

''Get that brat!'' One of them shouted.

Leo ran in panic to the nearest and highest trash pile. Lucky for him, the other men weren't as nimble as him. They just slipped and fell to ground because of slippy trash while Leo had already got lost from them. Now only thing he needed to do was find the girl.

''Redhair! Redhair! Where are you!?'' He shouted glancing everywhere. Where was she? The cut on her shoulder looked bad; she needs to get to hospital. But where was she?

''REDHAIR! **REDHA**- Umph!''

A hand on his mouth stopped him from speaking. He tried to hit the capturer, but another hand grabbed his arm stopping him.

''Do you want to get out of here of not?'' Snappy, familiar girl voice said. Leo took the hand away from his mouth.

''Redhair?'' He asked.

''Well, if that's what you want to call me''

Leo smiled little. But then he remembered something and turned his head at Redhair and put his hand on cut. It was still leaking from blood. She whimpered bit because of pain but calmed down.

''It's not that bad as it looks. Come on, let's get out from here!'' She shouted, grabbing his arm and she started to drag him. Leo yelped at sudden moment, but started to run with her.

* * *

They were completely lost. Garage was big place and they didn't have any idea which part they were of it.

Leo was now really worried. Not just for himself, but for Redhair. She was getting dizzy because of blood loss.

After few minutes they both were really tired.

''Maybe-'' Leo took deep breath. ''Maybe we should rest for a moment. Then we can run away if they find us.'' Redhair only nodded and sat on ground with him.

They both were silent for a while until Leo broke the silence.

''Why did you help me?''

She stared at him for a moment.

''Why I wouldn't have?''

''Are you kidding me? Look at your shoulder! Or your hair!''

''I've been through worse. Well… Nothing comes to my mind at the moment, but still''

Leo sighed.

''This all is my fault'' He said, looking at his feet.

''Come on, don't blame yourself. You were in trouble. I couldn't have just left you''

''But I didn't deserve it! It wouldn't matter if I died in there! Nobody would've cared!''

He felt pain when she hit him on head.

''OW! Why-''

''Because you're an idiot'' She said glaring at him.

''You didn't deserve that back there'' she continued. ''No matter what you think of yourself, there should always be someone to help you when you need it. Why do you think that less of yourself?''

''Because everybody makes me feel like that. Like I'm trash. Like I'm nobody. I'm starting to believe it myself. I'm even a coward!''

''You came back to help me. That's not what coward would do''

''Still, I'm just so… Different. Even my eyes are weird''

''Well, I can relate to that''

Leo turned his head and for the first time he looked straight to the Redhair's eyes.

Her eyes have two colors in them. Red and yellow. Both were so bright that Leo could almost swore that her eyes glowed. Like fire was in them.

''Wow'' was the only thing he could say. Redhair just closed her eyes.

''I know. They're totally weird''

''No, I think they're nice. They match to your hair''

She laughed a bit, only making her shoulder ache more.

''Are you okay?'' He asked worriedly.

''I'll be fine, just let me sleep for a bit'' She said closing her eyes again.

Leo just nodded while she passed out. For five minutes he only looked at her, making sure that she didn't die, he started to feel sleepy too. He desperately tried to stay awake, but he was too tired. Then he heard a shout.

_''This is police! Is anybody here!?''_

Leo's eyes widened. Someone was here. Some would save them and fix Redhair's shoulder. Weakly, he stood up and shouted with all of his lungs.

''**WERE HERE! HELP! SHE IS HURT! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! PLEASE! HELP US!**''

Leo then collapsed on ground. The last thing he remembered was two men in front of them, shouting something.

* * *

Leo welt nice when he woke up. He was laying in something warm and soft. Hopefully Redhair was having as nice feeling as he did. Then something came to his mind.

_REDHAIR!_

He snapped his eyes open, wincing at light, but he didn't close them.

_What happened to her? Was she alive? How bad is her shoulder? Where is she? Can I meet her-_

''It was about time that you wake up''

He recognized the voice.

''**REDHAIR!**'' He shouted. He saw her opposite of him on another bed and ran to hug her tightly.

''Ow! Nice to see you too'' She said nervously.

''Are you okay? Where are we? Is this hospital? Are you hurt? Did they do something to me? Did they cut something off from me? Did they cut something from you? What is-'' He was cut off by Redhair's hand.

''You talk way too much'' She said laughing. ''Yes, we are in hospital. No, I am not hurt, my shoulder is fine. And no, they didn't cut anything from neither of us. That answers your questions, right''

''How does your shoulder look like?'' He asked

''Check this out!'' She answered. She lowered her hospital suit from her shoulder and took some hair off from the way. Her shoulder was having deep, lighting shaped scar. Leo was about to say 'sorry', but then he saw her smirking.

''You're smiling?''

''Of course I am! This is my first battle scar **ever**!''

Leo finally smiled at her, but then his grin saddened.

''What's wrong?''

''I have to go to school and be bullied again''

''We go to same school. I can help you with bullies!''

''Really? You would do that?''

''Are you kidding me! I've been dying to have a reason to kick bad guys. Besides, we're friends, right?''

Leo thought about that for a moment. Was she his friend? She came to save him without any reason. He did the same thing. That sounded like real friendship to him.

''Yes, we're friends. But I don't want to be with purple dragons next time we hang out''

She laughed. ''Okay''

He was about to smile when something came to his mind again.

''Were my parents here?''

''Yeah, but they were thrown out. They were way too loud''

Somehow Leo wasn't surprised at that.

''I never got your name'' Redhair suddenly asked.

''Leonardo, but call me Leo. What's yours?''

''Do I have to? My name is stupid''

''It would be easier for me to call you with name''

She sighed. ''Raphaela''

''That isn't that bad''

''My mom told me that it took three years for my dad to remember my name'' she said with frown. ''Just call me Raph''

''Isn't that…''

''Boy name. Yah, I know''

''Don't take this in wrong way, but you are bit a boygirl''

''And proud of it''

Then she put her hand towards him.

''Let's make a promise, okay''

Leo looked confused at her for a bit, but then he took her hand

''Let's promise that neither of us will turn bullies. That we're always there for each other. That…''

''That we'll be best friends forever?'' He added.

She smiled. ''That we'll be best friends forever''

''Promise''

''Promise''

* * *

I know that Leo has sad life in this. Please don't kill me! It'll all be better, I promise.

Me: Anyways, what do you guys think?

Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey: Should've been longer.

Me: Are you kidding me! I work almost for a month for this and that's all you can say!

Raph: Yup

Me: Argh!


	3. First Day of High School

Hi guys! Luckily, this chapter showed up sooner than other. School is finally over and I have time! I won't be uploading for a while. Why? Because I am going to London in Thursday and I'll be seven days in there. So I don't have time to write. But I will upload next chapter in this month.

Some of you wanted me to make longer chapters, so I decided to try. I have never before wrote anything this long. Unfortunately, all of the chapters will not be this long. I try to make them long, but it takes time and write long chapters only when I have lot ideas for them.

Disclaimer:

*calls to nickelodean*

Nick-guy: Hello?

Me: I have hidden bomb in your place.

Nick-guy: Excuse me, what?

Me: Yes, and it will explode at noon if you give me the thing I want!

Nick-guy: No! You can't be serious!

Me: Yes I am! I want to own TMNT!

Nick-guy: NOO! I won't do it!

Me: Do you want to take that risk?

Nick-guy: Okay, FINE! What's your name?

Me: They call me Crazy Turtle Girl.

Nick-guy: There! You own it! You take the bomb out now, right?

Me: Oh yeah, about that... **SCREW YOU SUCKER! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

YES! YES! I FINALLY OWN IT! I FINALLY OWN TMNT! YES!

(Not really :P)

* * *

**9 years later:**

In Japan, deep in mountains, were two figures sitting. A man and humanoid rat. They both have been waiting for something big for years.

Air was more murderous than ever. You could swear that it kept voices of scream and horror inside it. Rat stand up.

''He's getting stronger''

''Yes'' Man said sadly. ''But so are they'' He said, holding four jewels in his hands.

* * *

''_Well good morning everybody! How's your day? Well hopefully it's nice because it's all sunny and bright. And what luck it'll be for kids! School start's today! Back to friends and nice teachers! Isn't that just nicest thing ever…!''_

''Maybe in your mind'' Tired voice said, closing his alarm radio.

Under the sheets came a teenage boy. He was having long black hair and icy blue eyes. You now probably know who I am talking about.

Leo got up from his bed and yawned. He had been awaken almost whole night.

He's going to high school today. For Leo that meant only one thing. A total Hell. New bullies, new hard subjects and more mocking names. But now it isn't all bad. He's going to same school with Raphaela. All he needed to do was make sure that she won't kill anyone.

Leo kneeled and putted his head on floor. He could hear muffed voices which could be interpreted as shouting. That meant that his mother hasn't still gone to work.

Leo took his Space Heroes pajama off. He was huge fan of that series. Few years ago he saw the first episode of it and ever since that; he has fell in love of it. But Raphaela hated it. Whenever he's watching it, she would start listening music or act disgusted. It didn't really bother Leo as long as she would keep her mouth shut.

He took blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and green sneakers out from his closet. After a moment, he had them on and was ready to go downstairs. As soon as he opened his door, the shouting was clearly heard.

''What do you mean there's no bacon!''

''Well, there would be if wouldn't have eaten it all yesterday!''

''Why didn't you buy more!''

''I don't serve you! I'm not your mother!''

''Thank God you're not!''

''YOU STUBID, UGLY BABO-''

''Good morning mom and dad'' Leo said in quiet voice, but enough loud for them to hear. Immediately they stopped fighting and smiled at their son.

''Good morning Leo, my boy!'' His father chorused. ''Have anything special today?''

''I'm going to school, dad''

''School? Does it start today?''

''See? You can't even remember that'' his mother said in mocking voice.

''Shut up! Well, you have then everything ready, right?''

''Everything expect health paper''

''Health paper?''

''Yes. They sent it to me few weeks ago. It only misses your signature''

''Okay, okay… Where is it''

''In living room's table'' His mom said in bored tone.

''Okay, I'll sign it''

His father went to living room, but after awhile, he shouted:

''Um… Leo!''

''Yes, dad''

''Does it mind if I have putted my hotdog in that paper?''

''You did WHAT!'' His mother yelled. She went to living room and came back with paper. It was covered in yellow and red spots.

''You idiotic monkey! What have you done!''

''It was an accident…''

''Accident! ACCIDENT! You ruined your son's health paper! You make everything worse you donkey!''

''Well excuse me if I don't always notice a random paper in table!''

''You should, even though you are a fuc-''

''Umm… I should really get to school…'' Leo said nervously.

''Oh, right'' His father signed the messy paper. ''Remember to say 'hi' to that punky girl you always be with''

''Her name is Raphaela. God, you should at least remember your son's best friend's name. She has been visiting here for past nine years!'' Her mother shouted.

''I don't remember lot of things, okay! Besides, she likes when people call her rather punky than girly''

''Uh, dad… My ride to school''

''Oh yeah. Let's go! Umm… Which school do you go again?''

Leo couldn't help but sigh deeply

* * *

''Dad you can stop. We're here''

''How do you know?''

''I just have to look that large sign which says 'New York High' ''

His father grunted. ''Just get out''

Leonardo ope

ned the door and went out, watching as his father speeded off from school yard. His dad have never liked school. At all. It still gave him sad memories.

New York High was HUGE place. There was at least hundreds of teens in yard. Leo pulled his hoodie's hood to his face, covering his eyes. He was **not **going to hear some teens freaking out because of his looks.

Leo waited for Raphaela. That girl didn't really care about school, so she was usually late. Even though she sometimes acts like lazy ass and skips lessons, she's always there when Leo is bullied. What wasn't fully good thing. Sometimes she tries to beat up bullies, so he has to be one stopping her.

''Hey, watch out!''

''Look a bit where you move with that thing!''

''You're going to kill someone!''

''Are you absolutely nuts!''

Those kinds of shouts he heard behind him. When he turned around, he saw something big and red. After falling back from shock, he saw clearly that it was just a motorcycle. The driver took helmet off and under that was no other than Raphaela.

She has changed a lot in nine years. Her red hair was now really long (she hated salons). She wore a red, skull printed tank top, black leather vest, torn denim jeans and red sneakers. But her personality hasn't changed at all. She was still same tempered, slightly silly, confident girl. And Leo didn't want her change at all.

''Geez, Raph! Do you want to give me a heart attack!''

''Sorry Leo. I just wanted to show you this cool new bike!''

Last summer was her birthday, and she really wanted bike. She had started begging last winter. It first seemed like her dad wouldn't buy it to her, but he gave it anyway. He wanted it to be surprise. And Leo is happy about it. He has gotten bit tired of these kinds of talks:

''_When my birthday comes, I want a bike!''_

''_Maybe if I watch hockey with him he'll buy it?''_

''_How can someone say 'No' hundred times to one question!?'' _

''_I can't believe my dad isn't going to buy it! I have done at least million chores for him!''_

''_Red or black, red or black… Red! It has to be red!''_

But he still was happy for her. Her family didn't have money for cool things. So having bike will make her happy for the rest of the year.

''Isn't it just the coolest thing ever!''

Leo just smiled and rolled his eyes.

''Go get your pretty little bike at parking lot. I'll be waiting you inside''

* * *

''Excuse me, we are new students in this school''

Behind information desk was middle aged woman who had weirdest style ever. She was wearing brightly yellow flower pattern dress, big purple flower in her head, and biggest green glasses ever. It looked bit freaky on her.

''Hhmm… Oh. Wait just a second. What are your names?''

''Leonardo Johnson and Raphaela Jones''

''Yes, yes… Here's your locker's number and code. Here's your timetable. It'll change after Christmas. Was that everything? Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your club paper. You have to decide which club you go in this week. You see the options in it''

''Thank you''

* * *

''Well?''

''Well what?''

''What club are you going to take?''

Leo just rubbed his neck. He hasn't thought of that. He didn't really like clubs. He didn't like be in same room with many people.

''I don't know. Maybe I just rip the paper''

''I think they're forcing us to choose something… How about sport club? Nature club? Music club? Science club?''

''Raph, I don't think I want…''

''Wait a sec, I found the perfect one! Boxing club! That's it!''

Leo just stared at her with 'Are you crazy' look.

''Haha! Just kidding! What if we take the art club? That should be easy''

Leo thought about it for a moment.

''Let me just think about it over the night. I choose it tomorrow''

''Okay! Too bad that I didn't take sport club. It would be nice to show my talents!'' she shouted, hitting her fist in air. But something unexpected happened. She actually hit someone.

''OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!'' tall teenage aged boy asked. He had dark brown hair in ponytail and purple eyes. He was wearing purple shirt which had printed text 'Science is cool!', brown jeans and light purple glasses (Raph and Leo could've swore that they were pink). He looked **really** pissed.

Next to him was short girl who only giggled at situation. She had blond hair in topknot and actually weirdest eyes Leo and Raph have ever seen. Mix of dark green and bright orange. She was wearing light pink dress with roses. She was scratching back of it which meant that it was itchy.

Now Raphaela had her hands in air and tried to apologize.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry… I didn't really mean…''

''Why does everybody always hit me on face! What's wrong with it!''

''As I was saying, I'm sor…''

''You think it's fun to hit the nerd, HUH! It's always the nerd who needs beating up, right! Fifteen years of this crap!''

Now Raph started to feel slightly irritated.

''Now you're overreacting! I said I was sorry! I didn't see you even though you're bony beanpole!''

Other's face went red.

''I'm not bony! I'm svelte! Besides, you're just a whining little girl!''

At that moment Raphaela saw red in her eyes.

After a moment Leo was holding Raphaela from her arm. She was trying to attack at tall boy, who was hiding behind blond's back. She only rolled her eyes at him.

''What a man''

Raph and boy shouted and mocked at each other so loudly that half of persons in hallway were looking at them. Leo facepalmed.

_Just a perfect start for first day…_

* * *

After another moment, things were finally settled. Raph and tall boy apologized each other, after shouting several mocking names.

''Sorry I called you bony beanpole''

''Sorry I called you whiny little girl''

''Sorry I called you pinky-boy''

''Sorry I called you redhaired devil''

''Sorry I called you idiotic dork''

''…You never said that''

''Inside my mind, yes I did''

Leo and Blondie could only smile at that. It's funny how same situation they both are. Their best friend is a total hothead, but greatest person they have ever met. Those two were more alike than they knew.

''Anyways, my name is Donatello and that is my cousin Michelle'' The boy named Donatello said. ''We were used to go to different schools, since I lived in other side of town, but my family moved in here so Michelle whined to go same school with me. Literally whined''

''Isn't this just amazing, Donnie! We finally have friends!'' Michelle shouted, jumping in circles.

''Trust me, she can be more hyper than that, but you'll get used to her'' Don said with small smile.

Leo just laughed. ''Okay. My name is Leonardo and she is Raphaela. You already had nice discussion with her'' He said smirking.

Both Raph and Donnie glared at him.

Leo looked at them nervously. ''Heh… anyways, according to Michelle's words, we are friends now?''

''Hhmm… Yah. But don't listen things Milley tells about me!''

Now Leo and Raph both decided one thing. They are totally going to listen everything Blondie says.

''Isn't this just cool! Our timetables are exactly same!'' Michelle shouted, holding four timetables, which she had taken from other's, without anyone noticing. Leo and Raph grabbed their own and looked at Milley's and Donnie's.

''Well, that's… Weird…'' Raph started.

''It's must be a miracle!'' Michelle yelled happily.

''You think that everything is miracle. Even light in fridge'' Donnie said matter-of-factly.

''Hey, last time I almost got that little leprechaun who magically puts light in it, but it was too fast. Someday I get him and he gives me pot of gold and one wish!''

Leo and Raph stared at her for a moment. What was inside that girl's head?

''Let's go to glass. I don't want to get late on my first day'' Don said, trying to change the topic.

''In elementary school my teacher putted one week detention to anyone who showed up late in first day'' Leo remembered.

''My teacher made everybody stand outside unleash our feet hurt even if just one was late. For the whole year. No matter if it was raining or snowing''

''Okay… **That **was bad…''

Raphaela had been listening the conservation with interest, until she felt someone taking her hand. She turned around and saw Michelle, who had her arm wrapped around hers. She looked down, as if she tried to admit something. It concerned Raphaela bit.

''I… Would you help me with… Something… Because… I need to do it… And I don't want to get… Caught… Or do it… Alone…''

Raph pondered what Milley wanted to do. What could possibly be so important that she had to go that nervous? Raph is going to help her still, because something was clearly bothering her.

''Okay, I help you. What I need to do?''

Michelle smiled. ''Come with me''

Leo and Don didn't notice when they turned around and walked to another way.

* * *

''What do we possibly have to do in **here**?''

They had quietly gone to school basement. It was dark, empty, wet and creepy. Floor was dirty, brick walls were full of dark themed graffiti (Something like 'I have lost my mind' or 'There's no reason to live') and whole place echoed with rats' squeaking. There were only some cardboard boxes and few doors, which probably took to some dark, empty room. Not that Raph would ever admit it, but she was feeling only little creeped out.

''My dad is principal of New York university. He is pushing me to be good student, so he brought me here a few weeks ago, so I would know this place perfectly. At the end of the tour, I could've gone anywhere I wanted. After walking for few minutes I found this place. But I wasn't alone. the old lady from school cafeteria was there''

''She told me how she is going to retirement and leaving this school. She also told me rumors that are in this school. Like this place. She told me that everybody thinks that boy named Nigel Law died in this place. That he was beaten up by bullies until he died. The scary thing is that everyone who bullied him died by mystery in same year''

''But that's not my point. My point is no one will come here. They're too scared. But I'll make sure of it for few weeks before I settle in here. Then I can hid here everything I want''

''W-What are y-you going to do in here?'' Raphaela asked, but she couldn't control her shaking voice.

_Dammit! Try to control yourself! _

''I go to that closet. You make sure that no one comes in here. I come out soon'' She said before opening one of the doors and stepping inside.

It took only five minutes, but those five minutes were longest on Raph's life. Something really weird happened. One rat came out from corner and looked at her. Then it started to squeak loudly, as if it tried to tell something. More rats came from corners and started the same loud voice. Rats rounded around her while they did that high pitched noise.

_What's going on? What happened to those rats?_

Few of them started to get closer to her-

''I'm ready!'' Michelle shouted.

That made all the rats ran away, still squeaking. After a moment, there was no rat in that room.

''Huh? That's weird… There shouldn't be that much rats in **school building**…'' Michelle said, confused.

Raph turned her head at her and was about to say something, but she notice something. Michelle looked different.

Her hair was open and bit messy. She was wearing orange hairband, green 'Justice Force' shirt, yellow pants and green sneakers. That made Raphaela's mind even more confused than it was already.

''Tell me again, why did we come in here?''

''My dad doesn't really like my lifestyle. He thinks that because I'm her daughter, I should live exactly like he wants. No videogames. No comics. No hobbies. Sigh. No fun. My mom still buys me things I want, but that doesn't stop dad''

''He wants me to just study all the time. But that's not what I like. So I rebel against him. For now, I have hid many things from him. He's busy man, so he doesn't even notice things I'm hiding. But he can watch me in morning. He always makes sure that I wear exactly clothes he likes. They're itchy and look stupid''

''Then I found this place. I can hide my cool clothes in here without my dad knowing anything. Then I don't have to be embarrassed about lame clothes I have''

''Okay, that makes sence'' Raphaela said, still wondering what rats were doing. ''We should get back to glass''

''Okay!'' Milley yelled in her nice mood again.

They walked back to hallway, but Raph still heard that weird noise from the rats.

* * *

Don and Leo were worried. They have tried to call girls at least hundred times, but they didn't answer. Leo had hard time trying to calm Donnie.

''I'm sure they're just fine, calm do-''

''How can I calm down! They just disappeared!''

''They are in this school, I'm sure of it. They're probably just wandering around…''

''THEY DON'T ANSWER OUR CALLS!'' Don shouted, grapping Leo by shoulders and shaking him.

''What if purple dragons got them!? What if they choked on school food!? What if they got hurt!? What if they **died**!? What if-''

''What the heck are you guys doing?'' They heard Raphaela's voice saying. They turned around and saw Raphaela and Michelle looking confused at them.

Leo smiled happily, but Don reached over for Raph and now grabbed her face, lightly squeezing her cheeks.

''WHERE WERE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE!''

''Aww, you do care about me. Well, that just warms my heart'' Raph teased, pushing Don's hand off from her face.

''**Where. Were. You**''

Raphaela turned to Michelle. Milley looked down nervously; she obliviously didn't want guys to know her secret. It was easier to be told to another girl than another guy.

''Just girl things'' She answered. Michelle raised her head and looked at Raph wide eyed, but then it turned one of her warm smiles.

Leo and Don just stared at them confused, but then they just shook their heads and walked back to class.

_Girls. You just can't understand them_

That's what they both thought at same time.

''What happened to your clothes?'' Leo asked.

''Why do you ask? I don't see any difference'' Milley answered as she giggled.

* * *

''Good morning, children!'' Said happy, middle aged, hippie dressed woman.

Leo and others had cooking lesson **(A/N: If that has another name in American school system, please tell me, I seriously don't have any idea and the fucking internet won't tell me).** It would be fun and easy, but there's just one problem. None of them knew a thing about cooking. Leo in kitchen is disaster, Raph's family usually order a pizza, Milley has a cook in her house and Don… Well… He can cook, but it's somehow annoying how he babbles all the time about which is the healthy way and bla bla bla…

''I believe that everybody is a good cook deep inside'' Teacher continued. ''So I am going let you cook whatever you want'' She said, still happy.

That just can't be a good sign.

* * *

Leo and Don paired up.

''Let's make chicken salad. I'll handle veggies, you'll deal with chicken, okay''

Poor Donnie, at that moment he didn't have any idea what kind of mistake he was doing. You see, Leo is **really** bad cook, but he thinks that he's good. And that's really bad thing.

''Sure'' Leo said happily. Too happily, if you ask me.

''Good'' Don said, but then he looked sadly at chicken meat. ''World can be cruel place. Did you know that that chicken had probably arsenic as one of its daily nutriment?

''What?''

''Yeah. I heard that they use it to make them flesh pinker''

''**What**?'' Leo asked again.

''Oh well, have nice time with chicken'' He said, walking away.

Leo just stared at it. He was** never** going look at chicken in the same way.

* * *

At same time Raph and Milley were paired up.

Raphaela wasn't really interested at cooking. In fact, she thought that it was seriously **boring**. She just wanted to get away with this.

''I have an idea!'' Milley yelled as she threw a recipe on the table.

''Muffins? Okay, but I seriously don't know how to-''

''Not just muffins! Let's make an experiment!''

''Experiment? Don't take this in wrong way, but you seem to be the last person in earth who would make experiment''

''Let's see what would happen if we doubled everything that is in this recipe!''

''That would actually be interesting… Okay, let's do it!''

* * *

Donnie was humming bethoven while he cut carrots. A weird burning smell caught on his nose.

''Uh, Leo! You sure that everything is okay?''

At the same time, Leo was trying to calm the fire that was in frying pan.

''Yeah… Everything's just perfect…''

* * *

''Okay let's see… four deciliter flour… That means that we put eight…''

Just as Raph was about to pour flour, hand stopped her. She turned around and saw Michelle grinning wildly.

''I have better idea! Let's put whole flour bag in it! In fact, let's put whole bag of **every single ingredient**!

''What!? That's the craziest and stupidest idea I've ever heard! **I LOVE IT!**''

* * *

Donatello was picking tomatoes. It took six minutes for him, because he wanted to be perfectly sure that they were healthy. A weird smell from their kitchen didn't escape from his nose. What was Leo doing?

Don decided to walk back to check, but then he heard a shout.

''The spoon won't come off!''

''Let's try to pull it!''

He turned his head and saw Raphaela trying to pull spoon from dough. Michelle was pulling her from her waist. Donatello blinked few times, and then thought what to do.

_Hmmm… I could help them to get that thing off… Nah, I'll just watch the show_

That was his mistake, because when they finally got the spoon off it flew into air by flash. And it flew right to the- Can you guess it? That's right. To Don's face.

''**Hey!**'' He shouted when his sight was blurred by dough.

Raph and Milley looked at Don shocked. Other side of his face was covered by dough (Including other of his glasses). When they looked it little better, it started look bit funny. They started small giggling. It turned into howling laughter when Donnie gave them a death glare (Which in that kind of face didn't look deathly at all).

Don just sighed when they held the table to keep themselves up. Tears in their eyes, they laughed so hard that they almost died. He walked away, swearing that he will revenge this to girls.

His feelings didn't go any better when he saw what Leo exactly had done. There was thick smoke coming from frying pan. Don couldn't see chicken through smoke. Leo goofily smiled at Don.

''**WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!**''

* * *

At the end of the class, everybody was ready.

It had been wild lesson for our dear characters. Raph and Milley made 70 muffins from recipe that said 12. Leo and Don had to call fireman in their kitchen. They chicken salad was badly burned. Don was slightly irritated.

''Well this lesson was… Interesting'' Teacher said, clanging at Leo and Don's burned salad and Raph and Milley's muffin pile. ''Maybe next time you all cook same food… Just so I can watch you all'' She said, but lie was easily seen.

Raph and Milley had both plastic bags. They shared the muffins so they both had 35 on their own bag. People sent weird glances at them, but they didn't mind.

''I give these to my servants. They're always so nice'' Michelle babbled.

''I give these to my dad. He'll eat them under thirty minutes, I'm sure of it'' Raphaela answered.

At the same time, Don was glaring at Leo, who just laughed nervously.

''Well… At least we were in **hot** situation…'' He said, trying to bring some light.

Don sighed.

''I won't cook with you never **ever** again''

* * *

Next class was PE. It was fine to Leo and Raph. Ever since the purple dragons incident, they have pushed their sporty talents on high level. But it wasn't fine with Don and Milley. Don had glasses, so he had to make sure all the time that they wouldn't get broken. And Milley… Well… She was just lazy.

Their teacher was old, overweighed, zombie. At least he looked like one. He was bald and his head was red from stress. His eyebrows were grown together and they were so big and thick that his eyes couldn't be seen. He had a donut box in his shoulder.

''Run this gym around ten times while I eat donuts!'' he yelled, putting two of them inside his mouth at same time.

Don and Milley looked like Grim Reaper had told them that they were going to die.

* * *

Leo and Raph got tired on sixth round. Don got tired on third round and Milley collapsed after second round. New York High has one of the biggest school gyms in the world. Try to run it ten times by yourself.

After thirty minutes everybody had run the whole gym ten times (Except Milley, who just managed to get up from floor).

''What do we do now?'' One of the teens asked. Others looked at him in terror. What he has just done! They have just run the whole gym near to death and that boy asked what they will do next! Was that kid absolutely crazy!?

Their teacher didn't play any attention to them at first. He just looked sadly at empty donut box. Then he noticed that kids were ready and looking at him.

''Get those balls over there and do… Whatever shit you want! I get new box of donuts!''

Leo and Raph threw ball at each other, Don tried to keep it as far as possible from his face and Milley just lay on ground, using ball as pillow.

''How does it come that you two aren't tired?'' Milley asked.

''We do something else on our lives than play video games and be on computer whole day'' Raphaela answered, making Don and Milley glare at her. Raphaela didn't pay any attention to ball Leo was throwing, so it other girl's head.

''Owww…'' She complained.

''Oh, sorry! I should've catch the ball-'' Raphaela started.

''Don't worry!'' Other girl laughed. She had long, brown, curly hair. She was wearing white shirt, pink school skirt, light pink shoes and black/white chequered scarf.

''My head is still in its place, so nothing's wrong'' She said, her blue eyes shining.

''Okay. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I guess I'm just clumsy'' Raphaela apologized.

''I'll say'' Don snapped.

The girl still just smiled.

''My name is Mona Lisa, by the way''

''Mine is Raphaela''

''Okay, nice to meet you. Next time we hang out, don't bring the ball''

Raphaela laughed. ''I won't''

''I need to say few things to my cousin. Then we can get to know ourselves little better''

Then the girl walked off after showing 'peace' mark to Raph. Raph turned around and saw others smile at her.

''What?''

''Looks like someone made a friend~'' Leo sang, walking over to Raph and giving her a noogie. Raph tried to push him away.

''Let go Leo, you asshole!''

''Hmm… Nope!''

Raph just groaned while others laughed.

* * *

Rest of the lesson was actually pretty fun. Teens did tricks with their balls (Except Milley who slept through rest of the glass, ball as her pillow and Don who didn't want to get that bloody ball near to his face).

Leo could only smile when he saw Raphaela little further, talking with her new friend. But he wouldn't smile that wildly if he heard what they were talking about.

''So, my mom and dad had really bad problems over years. But my mom was with him that long only because… She **wanted **to believe that there was something good in her. And my problem was that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. He used to slap me when I acted like smartass. Then he would put his arms around my neck and told me that if I would tell that to my mom, he would hurt me deeply''

''How did it end?'' Raph asked.

''Once, my mom saw how he strangled me. She ended up the relationship in flash. I still haven't forgiven to bastard, but I am slightly thankful to him. I hated his lifestyle, so much. But I saw that I wasn't only person with that problem. Ever since that, I have made demonstrations and addresses for anyone who had same kind of family problems as me. I want people to open up and tell their problems''

''You truly are great person''

''Don't mention it'' Then Mona looked like she was doubting something. ''I need to warn you''

''About what?''

''You know purple dragons, right?''

''Yeah… We have shared same history''

''One of them, Snake, goes in this school''

''What?''

''It's a rumor, but possibly true. And I heard that he's… Interested at you… I mean as purple dragon''

Raph snorted. ''Well, screw him. I am never going to be part of that stupid gang!''

Mona nodded. ''Remember to be careful''

''Careful is my second name! Wait… Actually… It's not… It's more like hothead or trouble maker…''

Mona just rolled her eyes.

''Hey Mona''

''Yes?''

''Think fast!'' Raph yelled as she threw the ball.

Mona did think fast and avoided the throw, but unfortunately Don didn't. Exactly. The ball flew right onto Don's face.

''**WHY DO YOU HAVE TO THROW THINGS AT MY FACE!**''

* * *

They had lunch break next. The food was… How would I say it… Disgusting.

It was broccoli chowder. It looked like alien had puked in it, it smelled like cow had pooped in it and it tasted like sewer water, which was million years old.

Raph pushed her plate further from herself, Leo desperately tried not to puke and Don examined the "food" in case of mold.

''**EEEEEEEEEEKKK!**'' Michelle yelled suddenly.

''What!? What's wrong!?'' Leo asked worriedly.

''**THIS THING MOVED! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!**''

The whole cafeteria watched as Milley stood in her chair and yelled. Leo shut her mouth and Don tried to get her down while Raph took Milley's plate away from her.

When Milley finally calmed down, some girls were beside their table and giggling.

''Well, that was a scream'' One of them said, making others laugh more.

''You got a problem with that!?'' Raph asked angrily as she stood up.

''Is your friend stupid or what?''

''She's not stupid! Comparing to you, she's Einstein!''

''Pfft, yeah, right! Wait a second… Aren't you Raphaela Jones?''

''How do you know that?''

''Well, my dad is banker. I know that you are pathetic poor girl, whose dad always has to take loan and whose mother is-''

''**S-shut up! Go away!**''

''What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?'' She mocked as she and her friends walked away.

Raphaela squeezed her fists shut and was about to yell something, when she got an idea. She grabbed some of broccoli in her hand and threw it at that girl.

''Aaah!'' Girl shouted when something sticky and smelled hit her neck. Her friends backed away from her disgust.

''You whore!'' She shouted as she grabbed some broccoli from other kid's plate and threw it. Raph ducked, but it hit someone else. It hit, surprise, surprise, Don's face.

''**THIS. MEANS. WAR!**'' Don yelled as he grabbed broccoli from Leo's plate and threw it at girl. Unfortunately, he didn't aim well and it hit one guy in hockey team.

Milley was happy about all this. ''**FOOD FIGHT!**'' She shouted as she grabbed broccoli to both of her hands and threw it randomly.

Later, principal came over to watch where the horrible sound came from. You should've seen her face. And her scream that at least whole New York heard.

* * *

Next lesson was science. Leo, Raph and Milley thought that it was boring, but Don thought that it was fun. He explained laws of physics to them, but Leo read Japanese magazine, Raph drew skulls at desk and Milley was at cellphone.

''Silence class!''

That sound made immediately stop. Geez, what was wrong with that dude?

''Before we start, I want to make one thing clear. My name is Baxter Stockman. That's right. **Baxter. Stockman.**

''More like Nerd Calculator'' Raph whispered, making Leo laugh.

''And what's so funny, if I may ask?'' He heard voice above him.

''Well… Umm…'' Leo started.

''Whatever, let's just get to main thing. What was my name?''

''Uh… Blixter Stockboy?''

The whole class laughed their heads off. Leo hid his head in embarrassment and Blixter Stockboy- Uh… Baxter Stockman turned red.

''**NO! I'VE BEEN IN THIS SCHOOL FOR TEN YEARS AND NO ONE CAN REMEMBER MY NAME!**''

The whole class went silent and Stockman rubbed his head nervously.

''Uh… I mean… Let's get to work!''

The class will remember this teacher. Always.

* * *

The lesson was boring! Stockman just babbled things about science so long that half of class fell asleep (Including Raph and Milley). Donnie was only one who listened with interest.

''Okay, that's all today. **Don't go yet!**'' Baxter yelled to students, who have already ran to door.

''Sit down. You're still getting your homework''

Whole class (expect Don) started groaning as they sat.

''Your homework is essay. I slip you in pairs and give you one name of scientist. You have find information of him and write at least five thousand words of him''

Students groaned harder.

''These are the pairs: Hannah Larson and Colin Ware: Thomas Kuhn. Albert Barron and Lars Flynn: John Ray. Michelle McKenney and Angelina Montana: Albert Einstein. Leonardo Johnson and Usagi Yojimbo: Stephan Hawking. Donatello Washington and Raphaela Jones-''

''**WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**'' Don and Raph yelled at same time.

''-Galileo Galilei. Lily Kent and Kennedy Sexton…''

Leonardo stopped listening Stockman's speech. He was really nervous about doing essay with somebody else than Raphaela. It was always fun doing homework with her. She would always make jokes during it or complain how boring it was. He was afraid that this Usagi Yoji- Whatever the name was, was not very nice person.

''Okay there was it. You have only one week time to do your essay. If even one essay was missing, you'll all detention. And I will not hear any complain-''

''Excuse me, is this science class?''

Everybody turned their head and saw young Japanese girl standing in doorway. To most of the guys she was the most beautiful girl they've ever seen. She had long black hair with bangs, brown eyes, soft face and rose red lips. She was wearing blue silk dress.

''And where have you been?''

''Oh, my friend just got in trouble and I was the eyewitness. My name is Karina Oroku''

Somehow Leo couldn't help but watch as her lips moved. She was so perfect. Like a real life angel.

''Well, anyways, you're going with Johnson and Yojimbo. They tell you information. Now, everybody, get out from my eyes!'' He yelled.

Before they went outside, Leo swore that Karina winked at him.

* * *

There it was! You wanted longer, I gave you longer! What did you think?

Don: You just love to abuse my face, don't you!

Me: Hmm... Yup :D

(Karai's name is Karina in purpose. You'll know later why)


	4. Boring Homework, Funny Company

Once again, Hi guys.

Once again, chapter showed up late. But let me explain before you burn me in pyre! I had a flu. Okay, now you're probably wondering: _How can someone get flu in middle of summer!?_, but that's exactly the reason. Why? Because I live in Finland! We don't usually have cold summers, if that's what you think (We don't have polar bears either, just saying) but this summer is different. It actually fucking snowed in here! And, since we don't have heater on in summer, it's cold at nights. Okay so that's the reason. NOW GET THOSE FRIGGING ROTTEN TOMATOES AWAY FROM ME!

Disclaimer:

*Grumble* I don't own TMNT anymore. Nickelodean stole it back from me last week.

* * *

Finally school was over!

Raphaela and Michelle literally ran off from it. Donatello had to run after them because they forgot their schoolbags. Leonardo just rolled his eyes, thinking how crazy new friends he just had made.

Actually it was kind of weird. Leo and Raph had become friends with Don and Milley without any problems or doubts. It was like they were meant to be friends or something. Although, Donnie was still snappy at Raph because of all the things his face has just been through.

Leo was also thinking about Karina. She winked at him! For his whole life girls have only avoided him and treated him like trash. Well, expect Raphaela, but she's his best friend. Besides, how do you consider her as a girl?

But Karina's interest wouldn't last long. Not when she sees his eyes. Then she would just call him freak and walk away-

''Excuse me'' Leo heard sweet voice saying. Immediately his thoughts were cut off. He saw Karina standing in front of him.

''Um… Y-yes…'' He tried to talk.

''I was talking with Usagi. He said that we could start our science project in his place''

''O-okay…''

''He'll pick you up. I have a meeting with my father'' She said in some kind of bored tone.

''O-okay'' Leo said again. He felt so stupid because he can't even talk without shaking voice.

Karina just smiled and walked away. Leo could only notice that when he looked her from back, he could see how good body she has. How her body had perfect shape, how lightly her feet moved-

''Leo! LEO!'' His thoughts were interrupted by high pitched scream, which belonged to no other than Michelle.

''Can you come to my place after you and those two are done with your science project!? Please! Donnie and Raph are coming!''

Leo just smiled weakly. ''Sure. Why not''

''Really!? Yay! We can have so much fun!'' She said happily. ''But now I have to go with Angel''

''Angel?''

''Angelina! That's my nickname for her!''

''Nickname?''

''I just love to name stuff!''

''Hey Michelle, are you coming'' Angel shouted to her.

''Yeah!'' She answered.

Leo watched how they ran off. Then he turned around to see Raph and Don fighting. Somehow, it didn't surprise him at all.

''What do you mean you won't come with me!?'' Don shouted.

''I mean that first I have to do… Something!'' Raph yelled.

''We have to do science project together, remember!''

''Yes, there's nothing wrong with my memory, thank you! I just have some business to do!''

''But-!''

''We meet at Tony's Pizza'' Raphaela said before she stepped on her bike and drove away.

Don took a frustrated breath.

''Is she always that kind of… Brat!''

''You have seen nothing yet'' Leo answered, chuckling.

Don just sighed and walked off.

''Hey, you're Leonardo, right?'' Leo heard strong Japanese accented voice behind him.

When he turned around, he saw boy with long white hair sharp dark blue eyes and somehow Japanese clothing style.

''Um, yeah…''

''My name is Usagi. My home is near, we can walk there''

''Okay…'' Leo said before he followed somehow strange teenager.

* * *

Michelle was starting to be pain in Angelina's temper.

''Are we there yet!?''

''No! Ugh! How does your cousin stands you?''

''Well, that's simple! He doesn't!''

Angel sighed.

''Are we there yet!?''

''NO- I mean, YES! Yes we are!''

''Finally!''

Milley and Angel jumped out from bus (to passengers' relief) and ran to Angel's home. It was old wooden house, maybe from 19'h century. It was brown with red roof.

Angel's family history start's with that house. Her great great grandfather built it himself. She lives there with her grandmother and brother. Her parents have died long time ago.

''I know that since you come from rich family and everything, you're used to bit more luxury, but this is all we got and after all it's home-''

''It's lovely!''

''Wait, what?''

''I'm sick of big houses, zillions of rooms, servants everywhere and strict rules! My dream is to have normal home! Like this!''

''Well… I didn't expect that from the rich girl like you''

''Don't call me rich. Just call me Milley''

* * *

''Before we step inside, I want to ask something'' Usagi said to Leonardo.

''Yes?''

''Do you know anything about Stephen Hawk?''

''Um… Only that that he is the dude with the wheelchair''

''Sigh. We are so dead''

* * *

Don stepped inside Tony's angrily. He had gone to library and borrowed some books and films about Galileo Galilei. If that bratty redhaired girl was inside that pizzeria, he would give her so long lecture that they both will be eighty when he stops.

Raphaela was inside. Don figured that out from back of the abnormally red hair. He walked to her and saw her eating pizza. Yup. He was so going to lecture her.

''Now I want explanation'' He said firmly to her.

''Oh, hi Don'' She answered in bored tone.

''While I was picking books for our science project, you were here eating pizza!''

''Of course I wasn't!''

''Look at your plate!''

''I came here five minutes ago. I was done with my… Thing, but you were nowhere around. And since I didn't eat anything in school, I ordered pizza''

''Can't you at least tell me where you went?''

Raph's expression saddened. ''No… I don't want to…''

Donnie softened at her. ''Raphaela… Is something wrong?''

She shook her head. ''No. I'm fine'' She turned her head away from him. ''We should go to my place''

''Yeah, but…''

''But what?''

''…I'm hungry…''

Raphaela laughed.

''Yo, Tony! We need another pizza over here!''

* * *

''Albert Einstein, Albert Einstein… All I know about him is that picture where he shows his tongue. Maybe we should google something about him-''

''Oh my gosh! Is that superbox 2000!?'' Michelle yelled, pointing at video game console.

''Yeah. I got it last week''

''Wow! I bet it's awesome!''

''You have no idea!''

Both of them looked at that console for a moment.

''We have two options. We could do our science project and be nice girls OR we can waste our times in pixel world'' Angel pondered.

They both looked at each other, grinning goofily, knowing exactly what they wanted to do.

* * *

''Hands up if you think that this is exciting'' Usagi tiredly said.

Karina and Leo kept their hands down.

''Hands up if you think that this is absolutely boring''

All three raised their hands.

''That's what I thought''

Usagi, Karina and Leonardo tried to find information about Stephen Hawk by books. They could swear that their body was turning into mold.

''This is no use'' Karina finally said. ''We all just fall asleep while we're reading these dusty books. Can't we just watch some document from internet or something''

''I'll go make some nachos. Maybe they'll cheer us up'' Usagi said.

For some reason, Leo and Karina felt themselves bit more energetic.

* * *

''You eat like a pig''

''No I don't! I haven't even eaten that much!''

''Don't talk, you spit mushrooms at me!''

Donatello seriously was hungry. Raphaela has already eaten her pizza, while Donnie was eating his fifth.

''Oh my God, this is good!''

''You do realize that we have spent almost hour in here?''

Don spit out ham, olives, onions, mushrooms, and pepperonis. Raphaela was enough lucky to duck them, but dear old Tony, the owner of Tony's Pizza didn't.

''What!'' Don yelled.

''Mamma mia!'' Tony shouted. ''What the cazzo is this!?''

''Sorry about that, Tony!'' Raph tried to apologize. ''My friend was just bit… Surprised''

''Bene! I forgive him only because he is your friend, Raphaela, my tipo! Do you want anything else, signora?''

''Cold water, please''

''Certo! Arriva subito!''

When Tony laid water to Raph's table, she took it and threw it at Don's face, who has just moment ago went absolutely blank.

''Wha-what!?'' Don shouted when he came back to living world.

''Before you pretend to be zombie again, let's get this straight. We have sat in this pizzeria almost hour. Would you now please eat your pizza, so we can go to my place!''

''I'm too shocked to eat… Let's just go''

''Are you now ready to pay?'' Tony asked.

''Sure. Let me just take my-'' Raph started.

''No. You waited long time because of me. I pay'' Don interrupted her.

''Whatever by me as longest as I get soldi'' Tony said.

Don was about to faint when he saw how much pizzas cost together, but was able to keep himself on one piece so he could pay.

''He seemed to know you'' Donnie commented after they stepped outside.

''My dad is REALLY bad cook. I come over here at least three times in week. Tony has started to treat me like family member''

''What about your mom? Can't she make food?''

''My mom… doesn't cook…'' Raphaela said, getting sad again.

''Seriously, what's wrong?'' Don was starting to get worried.

''No-nothing. Let's just go''

''Okay, but I don't have money for bus''

''We're not going by bus'' Raph said, patting his bike.

''Wait you're not saying… Oh no. No, no and NO! If you think that I am going to step on that bike and let you drive all way to your home, you're getting many surprises! I am **not** sitting on that death machine!''

But the expression that Raph was giving him, told Donnie that he had no choice.

* * *

''Come on, Milley! You can do it! Just shoot that guy's head off!''

''Hey… Don't you think that we're forgetting something?''

''Nah, I don't think so… AGH! Shoot, shoot, shoot!''

''I remember you''

''Huh?''

Leo and Karina waited Usagi to return when Karina started talking.

''I have saw you when we were small. From the first day of school. You were bullied. I tried to protect you in class, but no one listened to me. Including you''

Leo closed his eyes, not wanting to remember any of his bullies.

''Then you came next day school with that redhead. My worries were totally gone when she kicked one guy on his guts''

Leo snickered a little at that. One day a boy named Max said that Leo's eyes looked stupid. Raphaela made it clear that it would be last insult from that boy.

''Although I must ask something. Has something happened to your eyes?''

''No, at least I don't think so''

''What do you mean?''

''This may sound crazy but I have one memory from my baby age. I remember figure. I think it was a man. It wasn't anyone from my family. I remember how scared I was about him. I remember how he reached to me. And then he put something glowing and powerful to my eyes. I have always believed that it was reason why my eyes are like this''

''Well that sounds… Bit weird''

''Yeah, well I am weird person''

* * *

''Oh, stop being a baby''

''Y-you drive like maniac! I wonder why police haven't arrested us!''

''Just blame yourself! After all, I didn't eat five pizzas!''

Raphaela and Donatello have just come to Raph's house. The trip was terrible to both of them. Don was totally afraid how fast Raph could drive. Raph was disgusted because Don puked his five pizzas out from his mouth. What they didn't know was that that puke flew right on the young man who was just proposing his girlfriend.

''Before we step inside I need to warn you about something. My dad is probably asleep and he might be… Dangerous when he wakes up'' Raphaela said nervously.

''What?''

''He's a writer. He is writing crime novel at the moment. He can't tell difference between reality and his book world when he's tired''

''I understand''

''Here goes nothing'' Raphaela said, sighing.

And they stepped inside.

''Dad? Daad! I'm here and I got boy with me!''

There was no answer.

''Well, I guess he's asleep''

They walked to Raph's small kitchen.

''Wait here for a moment. I have to make sure that nobody important has called us''

As Raphaela left, Don eyed her kitchen for a while. It was small, old and bit broken. That girl from school called Raphaela poor. Well, maybe that was right. But she also tried to say something about her mother. Also, Raph seems to get upset when somebody is talking about her mom. So, what has happened to her?

Donnie's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shout.

''Hah! You tried to steal from this house you snatcher!''

Donnie turned around and saw man with black messy hair, red, bit dirty top, ripped jeans and baseball bat. Wait. **Baseball bat!**

''U-um, si-sir… I-I ca-can ex-explain…''

''No need to! You are here to steal mine and my daughters stuff! Things are not going to go well with you, pal!''

''Wa-wait! I didn't do any-''

Donnies babbling was interrupted when that man ran to hit him with that bat. Donnie let out a girly scream. This would be the end. This was going to hurt more than a-

''**DAD! **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''

''Raphaela, can't you see that your daddy is trying to smash this fucker in to hamburger meat''

''He's not some stealer! I have a science project with him! Honestly, do you try to smash anybody who's trying to get inside this house!''

''How I was supposed to know! Nobody ever comes in this house!''

''Because they are afraid of you!''

Donnie wasn't paying attention to their conservation. He just looked wide eyes at Raph.

_She saved me! She saved me! She's an angel!_

Raph and his dad argued some moment before they both stared at each and started laughing. Then her father turned serious.

''Should I still hit? He is not trying anything with you, is he?''

''**DAD!**''

''Just checking!''

Raph sighed. ''Come on Don, let's go to my room'' Raph pulled him up. ''And that was my dad, Casey Jones''

''The one and only'' her dad said proudly

Don walked behind Raph, understanding perfectly where her short temper came from.

* * *

''Hey, now I'm starting to think we're forgetting something''

''It's probably nothing. Come on Angel, just blast that beast's head off!''

* * *

With the trio, things weren't going any better. They were now typing the project, trying to make the sentences as long as possible. Well, when you have to write five thousand words long project about someone, you won't get away with small sentences.

Suddenly, Karina's phone rang. She took it, sighed at number and answered.

''Yes dad…

Yes I am…

Aha…

Okay…

Wait…

What…

But I am busy…!

Ugh, fine…!

Yeah, yeah…!

Bye…''

Karina shut the phone down and sighed deeper.

''Sorry guys, I have to go. My dad is waiting for me. I am really sorry, but he isn't the kind of man you can argue with. Although, he's been kind of weird last few weeks, I'm telling you! It's like he's waiting for something. Like something really important is about to happen… Anyways, bye!''

''Bye-'' Leo tried to say as Karina slammed the door.

''Do you have any idea what she just talked about?'' Usagi asked Leo.

Leo just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

''I'm just saying that you need a nickname that stands for a… Girl''

''I don't need any fucking girl name!''

''Let's see… Rocky… Roxy… Ella…''

''Shut. Up!''

''Ellie! That's it! For now on, I am going to call you Ellie!''

''Do I have to hit you!''

Raph and Don had already written enough for one day. They decided to get know each other bit better. They sat on Raph's bed and talked.

''So what's your favorite color?'' Don asked.

''Try to guess'' Raph said, raising her eyebrown.

''So it's red. Well mine's purple. Now you ask something''

''Why do you have your glasses?''

Donnie stared at her awkwardly for a moment.

''Wheniwaseightistaredatsuntoolong'' He said fast.

''What?''

Donnie sighed. ''When. I. Was. Eight. I. Stared. At. Sun. Too. Long''

Raphaela started laughing hard while Don blushed in embarrassment.

''It's not funny! Back then I examined how bright sun was! Apparently, it was bright enough'' Donnie said, holding his glasses.

After Raph had laughed enough and was just taking deep breaths, Donnie continued.

''Have you dyed your head? Because, that is not normal shade of red. It's more like a… Chili red hair''

''No, this is natural. Comes from my mother's side. Everybody from there is readheaded''

Donnie asked another question. He knew that he now couldn't ask anything about her mom, so he decided ask about her dad.

''What kind of person is your dad?''

''Other than maniac whose trying to kill everyone whose trying to steal?'' Raph gave Don a sly smirk.

''He's funny. Actually best dad I could ask. He's always there for me, he wants to keep me happy and he tries to keep in one piece even though we have many problems. I respect him, he's my dad. He is my hero'' Raphaela said, smiling warmly.

''What about your family?'' Raph suddenly asked.

''They… They aren't that nice'' Donnie lowered his head. ''I don't want to talk about it…'' He said sadly.

Raphaela putted her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Donnie glanced at her sadly. His gaze turned confused when he saw her shoulder. There something weird and red in it.

''What's that?''

''What's what?''

''That thing on your shoulder'' Donnie said as he putted some of Raph's red hair off from the way. He lowered her top a little to see it better. She had a deep, red, lighting shaped scar. Donnie stared at it for a moment, wondering how she got.

''You like what you see?''

''How did you get that?''

''Purple dragons. I don't have to be more specific''

Donnie was about to ask more when something big and heavy jumped on him, making him fall from bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large german shepherd looking down at him.

''Wha-what the'' Donnie tried to say.

''Oh nothing to worry about. That's just Sherlock. Come here, Sherlock!''

Sherlock jumped off from Don to Raph's bed. Raphaela stroked his fur, making him happy.

''He has been with us ever since I was a baby. He likes humans'' Raph said happily.

Donnie saw Raph now in new way. Maybe working with her wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

''Hey, I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me'' Leo said after few boring, boring, boring moments.

''Alright. Try to get some information at your home''

''I will. Bye''

* * *

''Okay Milley! That is the last monster! If you kill it, you beat our last high score!''

''I'll do my best!''

''To the right! To the left! Now jump! Shoot! Next hit to stomach! Now use your supersword! Yeah! You did it!''

''I win! Uh-oh, and now I have to go'' Milley said, watching her clock.

''Bye Angel!''

''Bye Milley!''

After a moment, Angel putted finger on her chin and wondered.

''I still feel like we forgot something…''

* * *

''To Tony's again?'' Donnie asked when they opened the pizzeria's door.

''That was the only place I could think of meeting place'' Raph said bit annoyed.

''You again!'' Tony yelled and pointed Don. ''You better keep your mouth away from me or I turn you into salsiccia!''

''What's going on here?'' Leo asked as he just arrived.

Don putted his hand on Raph's mouth before she could say anything.

''NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! Nothing worth of mentioning has happened!'' Donnie shouted, smiling nervously.

It looked so creepy, that Leo decided to let it go.

''Hi guys!'' Milley shouted happily as she came.

''Hello, Michelle'' Leo greeted. ''How did your science project with Angelina went?''

''Science project!? I **knew** we forgot something!''

* * *

And here it was! What do you think?

It was somehow funny to write about Tony and Casey XD

Oh yeah, try get what's wrong with Raph's mom and Don's family. I would like to know what kind of guesses will you make :-)


End file.
